


Una cuestión de tamaños

by Littlemacca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Evil Severus Snape, M/M, Penis Size, Sex Magic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacca/pseuds/Littlemacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada más despertarse, Harry se da cuenta de que cierta parte de su anatomía es mucho más pequeña que de normal. Acude a Draco para pedirle ayuda, y descubre que a él le ha ocurrido justamente lo contrario. En el laboratorio de Snape creen que hallarán la solución, y de hecho la encontrarán aunque de una forma... inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cuestión de tamaños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pieri_Ale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/gifts).



Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió, el capitán del equipo de _quidditch_ de Gryffindor, el chico de oro de Dumbledore y de todo Hogwarts, tenía un problema muy grande. En realidad, el problema en sí era algo pequeño. En fin, podría resumirse en que tenía que ver con una cuestión de tamaños.

No sabía cómo había pasado. El caso era que aquella mañana, cuando se disponía a cambiarse el pijama había notado que cierta parte de su anatomía íntima no era del tamaño que solía tener. Como es de suponer fue a toda prisa al baño, donde se encerró para evitar ser visto, para comprobar ante el espejo el estado de su querido amiguito; nunca aquel diminutivo había sido más acertado. La comparación más visual sería tomar un plátano y cortarle tres cuartas partes. Así era como se había visto menguado.

Pero ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Le habría rebotado algún hechizo? ¿Alguna de las invenciones Weasley le habría sentado mal? Trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba nada extraño… y por otra parte, ¿qué habría podido suceder para que acabara con un micropene? ¿A cuántos magos de la historia les habría sucedido tal accidente? Seguramente Hermione lo sabría, parecía que tenía impreso en el cerebro un ejemplar de Historia de la magia… o quizás no, porque seguramente sería un problema que se llevaría en la más absoluta intimidad. Fuera por la razón que fuese, él tenía el problema y lo que era aún peor: no sabía qué hacer con él.

No podía acudir a _Madame Pomfrey_ porque moriría de vergüenza. Lo mismo sucedía con su amiga Hermione… por lo que se le acababan todas las opciones fiables. Quizás Hagrid supiera algo, a él le podría sonsacar; aunque seguramente se le escaparía el tema de su pregunta en reuniones próximas con Hermione y Ron. Y desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de que su amigo pelirrojo se enterase. Lo que sería difícil de ocultar, pues al siguiente día tenían entrenamiento de quidditch y después de éstos, en los vestuarios, los Weasleys siempre hacían gala de su más que resuelta desvergüenza paseándose como Molly los había traído al mundo e incitando a que el resto hiciera lo mismo. Así que la única escapatoria que le quedaba era ponerse a investigar por su cuenta en la biblioteca.

Problema importante sería esquivar a su mejor amiga. Según el mapa del merodeador se encontraba allí, seguramente sentada ante una enorme montaña de libros. Podría ser que no se percatara de su presencia, si estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en la lectura. Pero ¿y si lo descubría? No dejaría de preguntarle y perseguirle, curiosa de saber qué temas llevaba entre manos que él mismo se ponía a investigarlo en lugar de esperar a que ella misma lo hiciera.

Echando un segundo vistazo al mapa… sí, era algo inesperado pero allí estaba. Nunca lo admitiría, pero al único de toda la escuela al que le confesaría su problema sería a él. Quizás si entraba con la capa de invisibilidad, podía susurrarle al oído lo que quería y él le ayudaría. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que se reiría de él como el que más, pero también sabía a ciencia cierta de que le ayudaría y no lo contaría a nadie. Así pues, salió del baño, volvió a su habitación, se hizo con su capa de invisibilidad y caminó hasta la biblioteca. Por suerte, estaba bastante vacía, y sólo tuvo que esquivar a dos personas con las que ni siquiera se rozó antes de llegar hasta él. En un susurro tras sus espaldas le dijo:

—Malfoy, no te asustes.

—¡Potter! —El aludido pegó un respingo, pero nadie más en la estancia se percató de ello—. ¿Qué haces así, por qué te ocultas?

—Escúchame, Malfoy, tengo que pedirte un favor —admitió, no sin gran pesar.

—Dime. Rápido. Hoy no estoy para tonterías. Harry se sorprendió. A Draco debía pasarle algo grave para que no se vanagloriara de que él, el elegido, le estuviese pidiendo un favor. Ante tal respuesta, Harry escrutó su rostro. Draco estaba nervioso, sudaba… aunque quizás fuera por el hecho de que parecía llevar varias túnicas encima. Algo, por otro lado, un tanto extraño.

—Necesito que busques información sobre un hechizo o poción para aumentar partes del cuerpo humanas.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Draco se vio todavía más exaltado—. Potter, si esto se trata de alguna broma… ¿me lo has hecho tú, o es que se lo has oído decir a alguien?

—¿Oír el qué? —Harry no comprendía a qué se refería—. Mira, luego te lo explico, donde no nos puedan o… ¿por qué buscabas ese libro?

Lo decía porque precisamente el tomo que Draco había depositado sobre la mesa de forma apresurada cuando Harry lo había sorprendido estaba abierto por una página que hablaba, precisamente, sobre el agrandamiento y el empequeñecimiento de partes corporales. Más tarde descubriría que el libro se titulaba: Pequeños y grandes. Una cuestión de tamaños.

—Yo… te lo contaré cuando salgamos de aquí. De todos modos, creo que es este libro el que buscas. Vámonos.

Draco cerró el libro y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, suponiendo que Harry le seguiría.

—¿Qué no vamos a la sala de los Menesteres? —Aquél era el lugar usual de reunión entre ambos, donde nadie podría verlos ni sospechar que se encontraban a escondidas. Draco parecía dirigirse en dirección opuesta.

* * *

 

—¿El laboratorio de Snape? Ni loco, Malfoy, yo aquí no entro.

—Pues quédate aquí entonces, Potter —respondió con desprecio—. Mucho mejor para mí.

Harry valoró sus opciones y, finalmente, cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, entró. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la depositó sobre la mesa en la que su compañero había dejado el preciado libro.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vendrá Snape?

—Le he pedido al Profesor Snape que me dejara practicar en el laboratorio para el próximo examen de Pociones, y me ha dado vía libre —al saber que Harry seguía intranquilo, añadió—: es más, me ha dicho que hoy no pasaría la noche en Hogwarts, así que no le molestaría. Por descontado, confía en mí plenamente y ni me ha mencionado que vaya con cuidado…

—¿Por qué estás aquí realmente, Malfoy?

—Si había algo que no aguantaba del rubio era cuando empezaba a darse importancia de forma gratuita.

—Yo… —Draco volvió a su actitud nerviosa anterior—. Supongo que a ti te lo puedo enseñar…

Dicho esto, el joven brujo se quitó la túnica de encima. En efecto, llevaba debajo otra, lo cual seguía siendo extraño pues no hacía tanto frío… no obstante, Harry comenzaba a comprender. La gruesa túnica lograba ocultar lo que con la inferior se hacía mucho más perceptible: una enorme erección. Más que enorme, parecía gigantesca, aun estando todavía cubierta.

—Esto… eh… —comenzó a decir—. ¿Es lo que creo que es? Quiero decir, parece bastante más grande que…

 _Que la última vez que la vi_ , era el final de la oración. _Y que todas las anteriores_ , siendo la primera, en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona; en las siguientes, en la íntima penumbra de la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Es mucho más grande, incluso más gruesa —el joven Malfoy presumía de poseer, si bien de un tamaño medio, un instrumento de considerable grosor. Justamente a la inversa que en el caso de Potter—. Y está todo el rato en estado erecto, he intentado bajarlo pero… nada.

—¿Lo has hecho bien? —preguntó Harry, una sonrisa traviesa asomando a sus labios.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, lo he hecho bien. Pero… no tendría ningún reparo en que tú también lo intentaras.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los de Harry. Ya no estaba nervioso, ya no presumía: simplemente estaba sediento de él. Igual le sucedía a Harry, que por primera vez en toda la mañana estaba más pendiente del miembro viril de Draco que del suyo propio. Potter se acercó lentamente a su rival, notando que a cada paso que daba la respiración de Draco se aceleraba. Alargó la mano y la llevó con la misma lentitud hacia el cuerpo del rubio…

—Potter, ya —En un rápido movimiento, Draco agarró la derecha de Harry y la puso sobre su crecido miembro. Bueno, sobre parte de éste.

—Joder, Malfoy —bufó—. Nunca había tocado una tan dura…

—Pues claro que no, Potter. Tsé, y lo dices como si hubieras tocado tantas… Por Merlín, muévete ya.

Fueron más la curiosidad y el morbo los que le hicieron actuar. En otra ocasión, le habría gustado torturar a Draco yendo despacio. Así, le desabrochó la túnica y la dejó caer a sus espaldas, desabotonó los pantalones a toda prisa, y sin perder el tiempo en quitarle el suéter (con lo que a él le gustaba ver aquella figura fina y elegante, aquellas clavículas provocadoras de Draco que subían y bajaban conforme el éxtasis aumentaba), fue directo a los calzoncillos. Bóxers de seda, como siempre. Tenía que ser un maldito pijo incluso en eso.

—Oh, dios, Draco —dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera los bóxers alcanzaban a cubrirle el miembro viril, cuya punta se escondía bajo el suéter.

El rubio se quitó dicha prenda para aumentar aún más el efecto de sorpresa. Ante la visión del glande hinchado y rosado no pudo contenerse más y le bajó de un tirón la ropa interior. Sin lugar a dudas, era el pene más grande que había visto en su vida. Más grande que el de Sir Dick Leviosa, el más famoso actor porno en toda la comunidad mágica. Le agarró la virilidad con ambas manos, disfrutando de su dureza, de las venas gruesas e hinchadas de sangre, de su casi completa verticalidad. Draco Malfoy gimió.

—¿Te duele? —Harry se relamió los labios.

—Demasiado. Necesito… oh —chilló. Harry había llevado su boca a la cabeza de aquel insólito aparato reproductor—. Oh, Potter, sigue. Cómemela bien comida. Oh, por favor.

Draco se echó ligeramente para atrás y se agarró fuertemente la mesa. Potter, por su parte, parecía que no había probado un pene en su vida, y comenzó a lamerlo, más bien devorarlo, con fruición. Era demasiado grande, y su boca por desgracia muy pequeña, así que tuvo que ir por partes. Después de un largo recorrido llegó a los testículos, más inmensos que nunca. Draco siempre comenzaba a correrse en aquella parte. Sus piernas temblaron en señal de anticipación.

Sin intercambiar palabras, ambos se dirigieron al mismo tiempo a la butaca de cuero que se encontraba junto a la mesa. Draco se sentó y Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de éste, clavó las uñas en sus costados a la vez que se metía sus bolas dentro.

Llegados a este punto, Draco parecía aullar más que gritar. El cuerpo del rubio tembló y el semen empezó a brotarle como si de una fuente se tratara. Harry siguió lamiendo con voracidad, y cuando terminó con la última gota…

—Sigue dura, ¿cómo puede ser?

Draco suspiró, y cuando logró recomponerse dijo:

—No lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho, me he estado masturbando y… nada.

—Pero seguro que tus manos no te han dado ni la mitad de placer que yo, Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, sólo conmigo dejas de ser Draco Malfollado.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. ¿Te han contado el chiste los de primero? —volvió a suspirar, y se llevó la mano al miembro, el cual acarició de forma inconsciente. No sabía qué espectáculo daba a los ojos del moreno—. No sé qué ha podido suceder para que acabe así… En fin, ya sabes para qué quiero el libro. A todo esto, ¿me vas a decir tú para qué lo quieres? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Acaso tú también…? —le echó un rápido vistazo y negó con la cabeza—. No, ya veo que no.

—A mí… me pasa justo lo contrario —admitió, bajando la mirada.

—¿No se te levanta? ¿Has intentado algo con la pelirroja y tu pajarito no funcionaba? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No, nada de eso… a mí también me ha pasado esta mañana. Verás…

—¿Sí?

—Esto…

Harry no era capaz de articular palabra.

—Accio vestimentas —murmuró Draco, varita en mano. Harry no se lo explicaba, él lo había intentado pero nunca había logrado desnudarle con un único accio—. Oh, por las barbas de Merlín… Harry se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y, por supuesto, consiguió taparla con facilidad. —Esto nos lo ha tenido que hacer alguien… seguro —murmuró Draco, casi para sí.

—¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¡Nadie sabe lo que hacemos juntos! Porque nadie lo sabe… ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?

—Claro que no. Sé que quieres que sea lo último que se sepa, igual que yo. Pero aun así… no sé. En fin —se levantó del suelo y caminó de vuelta a la mesa—, tendremos que probar con el libro. Es nuestra única salvación…

—O hacernos actores porno, claro está. Creo que serías el sumiso más atrayente de todos. Uhm… ¿Has probado a ver si… se te levanta? Debe ser algo… bonito de ver. Como un choricillo —añadió, riendo.

—Cállate, Malfoy —Y dicho esto, volvió a concentrarse en el libro, que comenzó a leer. Cuando pensó tenerlo claro, le indicó a Draco qué ingredientes debía coger. Por suerte, estaban todos, incluso algunos verdaderamente extraños que Harry no había visto en ninguna de las recetas de clase. Después de encender el fuego y colocar el caldero sobre éste, dijo—: muy bien, allá vamos.

—Espera, Potter. Mira aquí, alguien ha escrito algo “En relación a los miembros viriles, para agrandarlos serán necesarias tres gotas de semen de perro de tres cabezas, por ser el animal del mundo mágico más viril de todos. Para empequeñecerlos, no obstante, una escama de sirena bastará”. Me parece haber visto un bote escamas de sirena, pero lo otro…

—Es curioso, esa letra me recuerda a… — _a la de mi libro de pociones_. Estaba seguro de que aquella anotación también era del príncipe mestizo. Pero Draco no llegó a oírle, pues estaba ya centrado rebuscando entre las estanterías.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Los dos botes están vacíos.

—No puede ser —Pero en efecto, era. Los botes que sostenía Draco estaban completamente vacíos—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Crees que la poción servirá?

—No lo creo, aunque podemos probar…

—No es algo que yo os recomiende, mis queridos alumnos —dijo un tercero.

Y no un tercero cualquiera. Era la voz de Severus Snape.

—Snape… ¿dónde está? —preguntó Harry, mientras se giraba a mirar por todas partes.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. De pronto, de entre las oscuras cortinas, surgió el profesor.

La garganta de Harry se quedó seca. Pareció que la de Draco también. De la pura impresión, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que seguían desnudos.

—Ante la pregunta implícita en vuestros ojos, sí, en efecto, lo he visto todo. Tengo lo que necesitan, por cierto. No las escamas ni las gotas de semen, sino las pociones hechas… aunque debo decir que por una vez, señor Potter, ha logrado realizar bien las mediciones. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Quizás si vuelvo a dejarle la polla del tamaño de un guisante podamos hacer de usted un buen brujo y todo.

—Usted… me ha hecho… ¿Qué? —Harry pasó de la vergüenza a la furia en cuestión de segundos.

—Potter, tranquilízate —Draco le tomó la mano con la que ya sujetaba la varita y se la quitó con suavidad—. No pasa nada, seguro que el Profesor Snape nos da las pociones y… asunto arreglado.

—Oh, desde luego —dijo Snape, sonrisa sin risa en la boca—. Lleva razón el señor Malfoy. Yo mismo se las daré para que queden en el tamaño y forma justos.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio? ¿Qué me humille ante usted por el resto de nuestras vidas? —preguntó Harry con esa arrogancia suya más que habitual.

—No. De hecho, voy a pedirles que hagan algo que están deseando… Señor Malfoy, fólleselo. Tranquilo, señor Potter, no tema por su integridad. Tome, Malfoy —se sacó de la túnica un bote que Draco interceptó—. Es el mejor lubricante del mundo. La experiencia resultará demasiado placentera como para que usted se la merezca.

—No pienso hacerlo delante de…

—¿Por qué no? Esto es algo que quedará entre nosotros tres. No tiene por qué diferir tanto de cuando lo hacen Malfoy y usted en la Sala de los Menesteres. O en los baños… realmente disfruté viéndolos aquella vez. Me recordó tanto a cuando vi por vez primera a su padre y a Sirius…

—¿Mi padre y…? —Harry negó rotundamente—. ¡Miente!

—¿Eso cree? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Mi padre jamás…

—¿Me puede decir qué tiene de malo? Usted, señor Potter, lo hace con su supuesto enemigo. James lo hacía con su mejor amigo. Bueno, en realidad también con su enemigo… fueron grandes tiempos, los tres solos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Más bien la Sala de los Placeres. Oh, sí.

—Miente…

—Admítalo. Yo conocí a su padre y por desgracia, usted, no. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más da si le miento o no? No perdamos más el tiempo, quiero ver cómo copulan.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia Draco, que no había perdido el tiempo y ya tenía embadurnado todo el instrumental. Le miró con tiento, como pidiéndole permiso. Harry asintió. Cuando Draco hizo ademán de ponerse tras de sí, negó con la cabeza:

—Házmelo… mirándome. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente. De normal, Harry prefería que lo hicieran por detrás… aquel día, sin embargo, gustaría más de mirar a los ojos grisáceos de Draco que percibir a la figura oscura que les espiaba. Y por otra parte… le parecía realmente excitante ver cómo era penetrado por algo tan grande. Claro, si era capaz de resistir el dolor que tales dimensiones ciclópeas le producirían.

Los dedos largos y elegantes de Draco se acercaron hacia su entrada, impregnados de arriba abajo. Harry se había recostado sobre el escritorio, con las piernas deliciosamente abiertas. Malfoy realizó su tarea como siempre, de forma rápida pero eficaz. Sus dedos eran tan finos que decidió no sólo introducirle varios sino que también se abrió el paso realizando movimientos circulares. Harry notó que era cierto lo que había dicho Snape, con aquel lubricante sentía que sus nalgas se abrían más que nunca. Aun así… miró el falo enhiesto de Draco. Seguía siendo igual de enorme.

Draco Malfoy volvió a pasar sus dedos por la cabeza de su asta viril. Esparció el resto del lubricante, que se mezcló con el líquido preseminal que había ido vertiendo a lo largo de toda su tarea preparatoria.

—¿Preparado, Potter? Voy a partirte en dos —le alertó con una sonrisa petulante en los labios.

En lugar de responder, Harry lo tomó del glande, que llevó hasta su abertura. Draco hizo el resto. Lo metió con tranquilidad, aunque no mucho más lento que de normal. Tampoco hizo mucha falta; por increíble que pareciera, el pene entraba sin grandes dificultades. Esto no significa que Harry no lo sintiera. Todo lo contrario. Nunca se había sentido tan lleno, parecía que aquel día más que nunca todo su cuerpo abrazaba al de Malfoy.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? ¿Disfrutas con mi enorme pollón?

Draco parecía haberse emocionado al probar su juguete nuevo. Las acometidas fueron rápidas, y pronto el sonido de la fricción de las carnes, de los flujos y de los gritos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Parecieron olvidar por completo que el Profesor Snape no les quitaba ojo. Cuando el dolor cedió al placer Harry alzó sus caderas, para que así las penetraciones fuesen más profundas, si cabe; sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Draco, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar. El rubio, por su parte, miraba, se deleitaba. Era terriblemente bello ver a Harry Potter gemir de aquella manera, entregarse por completo a él… incluso la visión de aquella diminuta virilidad, erecta de aquella forma tan graciosa, también lo excitaba.

Harry acababa de tener un orgasmo pero él, a pesar de todo lo que gozaba, seguía duro como una piedra. Sentía una gran necesidad de liberación, y por ello aumentó el nivel de sus estocadas a un nivel frenético. Mientras tanto, parecía que el pequeño Potter desvanecería en cualquier momento a causa de un éxtasis excesivo.

Segundos después, o tal vez minutos, podían haber sido incluso días, sintió unas manos tras él que le habrían las nalgas y se introducían en ellas. Mientras Harry se retorcía y gruñía bajo él, a Draco comenzó a invadirle otro tipo de placer. Tardó en darse cuenta de que Snape había entrado en acción y lo había ensartado por detrás.

—Tranquilo, Draco, no te tenses —murmuró en su oído. Tras esto, colocó ambas manos sobre la espalda del rubio y le hizo tumbarse. Seguía dentro de Harry, y ahora, también se encontraba con el pecho sobre él.

El joven brujo se limitó a obedecer. Severus no se andaba por las ramas, tomaba aquello que deseaba. De este modo, salió de su interior para agarrarle con fuerza de las nalgas, clavándole las uñas en éstas. Parecía que quería partirlo en dos. Entonces, se metió entero de golpe.

Draco chilló en el oído de Harry. Había sido algo muy brusco y doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo en una sola estocada su profesor había sabido acertarle en su punto de placer. No obstante, tan pronto como se vio complacido, volvió a sentirse vacío. Segundos después, Snape repitió la acción.

—Oh… sí… por favor… otra vez… —demandó entre gemidos.

Y el jefe de Slytherin le complació con ganas durante largo tiempo repitiendo aquellos movimientos. Mientras tanto, Harry seguía sintiendo cómo la dura verga de Draco seguía incrustada en él; parecía que nunca jamás se separarían. Malfoy gritaba, incluso más que cuando se encontraban solos, cosa difícil de creer, puesto que era un gran escandaloso. De vez en cuando le clavaba los dientes en el hombro. Y, durante todo el rato, no dejó de tener la mano en las partes íntimas de Harry.

—Ya lo tenemos —dijo Snape inmediatamente antes de descargar dentro y fuera de Draco, el tiempo justo que le dio al rubio para poder girarse y hacer como él le pedía, es decir, tomarlo en la boca.

—Excelente, Draco… muy excelente —aceptó complacido cuando el chico acabó.

—Gracias, señor.

El turno de Harry había llegado. Severus se le acercó con una sonrisa en los labios, y el elegido se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba viendo el profesor. Tenía a Harry James Potter con las piernas abiertas, el ano extremadamente dilatado y expuesto, su pequeño pene hinchado y todo su cuerpo cubierto de arañazos y goterones de semen. Su propio semen. Y es que ya no era capaz de decir cuántas veces había llegado a correrse durante aquel día. En contraposición, el ahora profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras seguía con la túnica puesta. No debía llevar nada debajo, para penetrar a Draco simplemente se la había abierto. Harry no sabía todavía cómo sería su miembro, y sentía curiosidad. Se lo imaginaba fino y torcido.

De nuevo, parecía que el profesor le leyera el pensamiento. En ese mismo instante se sacó la túnica y dejó ver un falo bien formado, de unas medidas nada desdeñables. No era del tamaño del de Draco, pero claro, aquello rozaba la monstruosidad.

—Draco, toma ese bote de lubricante, el que está al lado del que te he dado antes. Pónmelo —le ordenó el jefe de su casa.

Nuevamente, Malfoy obedeció. Se untó las manos con el líquido y comenzó a aplicarlo con gran deleite sobre el duro miembro que se le había presentado. Harry no despegó la vista del proceso, y sabía que Severus debía estar disfrutando de lo lindo aunque sus expresiones no le delataran. Draco era muy bueno con las manos.

—Gracias, Draco. En cuanto tenga a Harry suplicándome, podrás obtener tu más que merecida recompensa. Por ahora, lávate un poco en el baño. El frío del agua te aliviará.

El interpelado asintió y desapareció dentro del baño.

—No pienso suplicar nada, Snape —le advirtió Potter.

—Creo que no estás en la mejor de las posturas, pollita pequeña. Me suplicarás que te devuelva a tu estado normal, y también me suplicarás ahora, cuando te duela. Ponte a cuatro patas, como el perro que eres. En aquel diván estarás bien.

Por una vez, Harry no protestó y obedeció. Se puso en la postura indicada, y Snape, a pesar de lo ya lubricado que estaba, le metió los dedos. El joven brujo en seguida notó que algo extraño pasaba. Volvía a dejar de estar dilatado.

—No temas, sigues estando lubricado. Lo único es que vas a estar tan prieto como la primera vez que Malfoy te la ensartó.

Snape lo penetró sin piedad. Harry había pensado que tenía un pene de un tamaño bastante normal, pero ya no tuvo más esa idea. Se sentía más invadido que antes, sólo que con cada penetración, podía sentir las bolas de Snape golpeando contra las suyas.

—Apretadito como a mí me gusta… fantástico… —murmuró el brujo—. Pero parece que disfrutas, Potter, no te oigo quejarte. ¿Acaso eres masoquista? ¡Suplícame, joder!

Harry contenía los gemidos todo lo que podía.

—¡Suplícame! —exclamó el profesor cuando, de pronto, le agarró de los testículos con fuerza.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara un chillido. Lo anterior era en cierto modo, excitante. Aquello dolía.

—Es muy fácil torturarte así con un aparato tan pequeño… ¿quieres seguir así para siempre? ¡Responde! —y apretó más fuerte.

—No —sabiendo qué era lo que Snape quería, añadió—. Por favor, suélteme. Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué?

Harry buscó en su mente qué debía decir, y una nueva estocada lo traspasó. A pesar de todo, quería eyacular, pero Snape le retenía presionándole el glande fuertemente.

—Señor. Por favor señor, Potter. Siempre te olvidas de esa parte.

Al final, el chico acabó cediendo.

—Señor… por favor, por favor señor, déjeme.

Y dicho aquello, la liberación vino. En el mismo momento en que las manos de Snape soltaron sus torturadas partes, Harry eyaculó. Y Snape siguió follándole.

—Draco, ven aquí —lo llamó en cuanto él salió del baño—. ¿Has visto el frasco con tu nombre en el baño?

—Sí, señor. —Bébetelo todo. Y luego ven aquí. Fóllale la boca al señor Potter.

Draco no tardó en obedecer. Vació el frasco entero en su boca, pero aun así no pasó nada.

—Sigo… —comenzó a decir.

—Volverás a tu estado normal cuando eyacules. Quiero que lo hagas en la boca de Potter.

Draco caminó hasta ponerse ante Harry. Su pene había perdido aquella inusitada verticalidad anterior y ahora, sin haberlo pretendido, apuntaba directamente a la boca de Harry.

—Dale, Malfoy —le conminó su profesor. Por suerte, a pesar de sus dudas, le cabía. Fue Snape quien se acomodó al ritmo de Draco y de este modo, tras una estocada de Malfoy Harry recibía otra de Snape, y así durante un buen rato.

—Oh… ya lo siento… voy a… —Draco se detuvo. Tenía todo el glande dentro de Harry cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y su miembro se desbocó. Se lo agarró con la mano y mientras eyaculaba, subía la mano de arriba abajo. A Harry se le llenó la boca, le manchó toda la cara y parte del cuerpo. Draco experimentó el mayor orgasmo de su vida al tiempo que su miembro iba menguando. Cuando acabó por completo se encontraba en el suelo, y allí se quedó por largo tiempo. Su pene volvía a ser el mismo y, por suerte, al fin estaba flácido.

Snape le pegó una nalgada a Harry justo antes de separarse de él, satisfecho. Entró un momento al baño y después volvió junto a él.

—Gírate, Harry.

El chico lo miró, y al ver cómo se sostenía la virilidad con la mano y apuntaba hacia él, supo de sus intenciones.

—Si piensa que… no pienso metérmelo en la boca.

—No piensas hacerlo, pero lo vas a hacer. Porque… —se colocó ante él y mostró el bote que llevaba en la mano. Llevaba su nombre. Lo destapó y dejó que todo el líquido se vertiera sobre su propio miembro—. ¿Hace falta que te lo explique más, Potter?

El aludido se tragó sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer, aquello no era nada. Decidió devorar a Snape tal y como lo había hecho antes con Draco, y todavía más. En esta ocasión “descuidó” apartar bien los dientes, y de vez en cuando lo arañaba con éstos. Severus Snape no tardó mucho más en eyacular. En cuanto terminó, se apartó de él y cuando lo hizo… ahí estaba. Su pene de siempre. Aliviado, Harry se dejó caer sobre el diván.

Harry se sentía ido, vacío, sucio, dolorido y al mismo tiempo… descansado. Sentía que su cuerpo, tras haber gozado lo que no lo había hecho en toda su vida, había perdido toda consistencia. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero cuando vio que Snape se levantaba y entraba de nuevo en el baño, supo que había llegado el momento de marcharse. A duras penas, se levantó.

—Draco, deberíamos irnos.

Le tendió la mano y ayudó a que se levantara. No dijeron nada, porque no había nada que decir. Se miraron a los ojos y, después, a los cuerpos desnudos. Ambos comprobaron que el pene del otro era tal y como lo habían conocido anteriormente. Sólo entonces, se vistieron. Y en cuanto lo hicieron, caminaron hacia la puerta de salida.

—Vuelvan cuando quieran —dijo Snape, que volvía a estar junto a la cortina—. Estaré encantado de enseñarles más pociones interesantes.

Harry no se puso la capa de invisibilidad. Por una vez, no le importaba ser visto junto a Malfoy.

—Podríamos ir al baño de los prefectos… seguro que a estas horas está vacío —sugirió Draco.

—Malfoy, creo que he tenido bastantes aventuras sexuales por hoy.

—Y yo, Potter. Pero llevas una pinta que, como te encuentres con alguien en las duchas de Gryffindor… Aunque también, con sólo echar un vistazo a tu cara y a tu ropa, la verdad es que nadie se va a creer que se te haya caído el tazón del desayuno encima.

—Pues anda que tú… —dijo Harry, aun sabiendo que él tendría un aspecto mucho más lamentable.

Se echó la capa de invisibilidad de encima y la abrió para que Malfoy se pusiera bajo ella también.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo. Harry asintió.

—Sólo espero que en los baños estemos solos de verdad… mi cuerpo no está para más sorpresas por hoy.

Bajo la capa, juntos, se encaminaron hacia el quinto piso de Hogwarts.


End file.
